


It's Only Nature, I Live For Danger

by SoldierPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!P, G!p Lexa, I needed this in my life okay, babygirl clarke, daddy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been sending pictures to Lexa at work all day, and Lexa finally gets home to give Clarke what she so desperately needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Nature, I Live For Danger

Clarke looked out of the window as she painted the last stroke on the canvas, she had been feeling a little lazy and didn't have enough energy to use her imagination any more than capturing the exact scene in front of her. She sighed and looked at her painting of the dark ocean and sky filled with thunderclouds. 

“Clarke.”

Clarke turned around to see her wife standing there, all dressed up as usual. She was wearing Clarke's favorite suit, the pitch black one with a matching watch and perfect brown hair. Clarke had seen this look a thousand times before, but it made her just as surprised and excited every time.

Lexa walked over to her slowly, eyes dark and filled with desire, but still caring and deeply emotional. Clarke suddenly felt more inspired than usual as she saw her coming towards her like that, and she turned around on the stool to face her completely.

“There you are, I've been waiting.” She said in a low voice as she crossed her legs and tried to seem confident, but it was hard with Lexa staring at her like that. She gulped and hoped that Lexa wouldn't notice, but she did. Lexa arrived a few feet in front of her and looked down, meeting Clarke's gaze. 

“I've been waiting too. And you haven't made it easy for me with all those pictures you kept sending me.” Lexa's voice was hard and Clarke licked her lips as she felt a slight wave of guilt coming over her, followed by pure arousal. She didn't regret sending those pictures the slightest, at least they got her what she wanted. And she knew deep inside that this persona Lexa was putting on was just a game anyway. Clarke's favorite game.

“I'm glad you're back, it was getting lonely up here all by myself.” Clarke knew that she shouldn't be too cocky with her choice of words, so she tried to keep her mouth shut about how late Lexa had come home even though she promised she wouldn't. Clarke shamelessly let her eyes wander down to Lexa's pants, just to tease her without actually saying anything.

Lexa responded by holding out her hand and offering to help Clarke up, and Clarke admired how chivalrous she was even in a situation like this. She really had the perfect wife. Lexa pulled her up and led her across the living room and into their double bedroom, letting Clarke enter first.

Clarke walked over to the bed and stood in front of it as Lexa locked the door from inside. 

“Get undressed.” Lexa said low as she turned around and watched Clarke's every move. Clarke kept a straight face as she unzipped her jacket slowly and dropped it on the floor. She crossed her arms and pulled her black shirt over her head, revealing the lacy bra holding up her breasts. It was the same one she wore when she took the pictures she sent Lexa a few hours ago. Lexa watched closely as Clarke unzipped her pants and kicked them off in one smooth move, and she could tell Clarke was being extra slow.

“Now lay down. On your back.” 

Clarke's favorite activity was taking Lexa's orders, she did it so well. Clarke backed up onto the bed and laid down on the soft, red covers. She put her head on the collection of pillows and sat up slightly so she could see Lexa properly. 

Lexa admired the sight of Clarke in lingerie laying on her bed, but couldn't wait any longer. The bulge in her pants was more than visible, and she felt like she was getting choked. Lexa started with removing her blazer as she walked closer to the bed, tossing it aside and then taking off her shirt and bra in one fluid motion over her head. Clarke was already dripping wet, but the sight of Lexa's chest and toned stomach added onto it even more than before. 

It didn't take long until Lexa's pants and underwear were completely off as well, and Clarke's mouth watered when she saw Lexa's full length exposed between her legs. Lexa moved onto the bed and positioned her body on top of Clarke, kissing her passionately as Clarke felt overheated and her body was begging for friction of any kind. Lexa moved her hand to lift up Clarke's back so she could unclasp her bra and pull it down her arms and off completely. She liked undressing the last layers by herself, without any assistance.

She gripped Clarke's breast with her right hand as the left was tangled in Clarke’s hair. She rubbed her nipple in between her fingers and Clarke moved her body upward by reflex. She broke the kiss to start sucking on Clarke's neck, marking her with hickies to show that she was hers. 

“Lexa please.” Clarke breathed out as she was getting close already from the way Lexa handled her body like it was her mission in life to make her feel worshipped. Lexa pulled down Clarke's panties as she positioned her head to Clarke's entrance, making Clarke gasp by just the lightest of touches. She needed all of Lexa inside of her, right now. 

Lexa groaned as she slid into the slick heat slowly, she was still a little too big for Clarke but both of them had gotten used to it by now. And it did make for an amazing sensation unlike anything else for both of them. Clarke pulled Lexa in closer by digging her nails into her tattoo-clad back as she felt herself getting completely filled up. She moaned when Lexa was just half in, already throwing her head back in stinging pleasure from getting stretched. 

“Ah, Lexa…” She begged as Lexa pushed in all of her, letting Clarke's walls get used to it before starting to move more. She pulled out slowly, making sure to check that Clarke was okay. Needless to say, Clarke was more than okay.

Lexa started rubbing Clarke's clit while keeping a steady and slow pace, making Clarke moan loudly as she wrapped her legs around Lexa's body and crossing her feet to keep herself in place. Lexa started thrusting faster and grunted as she felt herself growing even more inside of Clarke. Clarke's walls tightened as her first orgasm approached steadily, and Lexa had trouble keeping herself upright without collapsing on top of Clarke from overstimulation. 

Clarke moaned louder and Lexa tried her best to help her reach climax without any unnecessary struggle. Her purpose was first and foremost to please Clarke, she could think of herself later.

“You're mine. Now come for me, Clarke.” Lexa's voice was low and husky and Clarke was brought higher than ever before, she felt the sensation flowing in waves inside her body as she came around Lexa's cock with a loud cry of her name. She scratched Lexa's back and pulled her in, making Lexa bite into the skin on her neck lightly. 

Lexa slowed down to help Clarke ride out her orgasm, but Clarke shook her head.

“No, keep going. I need more.” Clarke pressed her legs closer and pulled Lexa down with her.

Lexa didn't hesitate, and started thrusting hard again, now moving even faster than before as she heard Clarke's wonderful moans into her ear. Lexa positioned herself higher up on Clarke's body to try to reach her favorite spot, she had memorized exactly how to move herself to achieve the best angle. 

She could tell when she hit it by how Clarke bucked her hips up to meet her thrusts, crying out in pleasure. She continued pounding the exact same way, and felt herself getting close as she listened to Clarke's sounds. She gripped onto the back of Clarke's head for support and groaned while speeding up. She was breathing heavily and felt herself breaking a sweat.

Clarke kept bucking her hips and neared her second orgasm. She held Lexa impossibly close as she squirmed and moaned alternatively. Lexa's strength was really useful in making her feel like she was in heaven.

“Lexa, fuck…” She knew that her and Lexa were going to come around the same time, at least if they kept going like this. The thought made her see stars, and she couldn't hold herself.

“Shhh, baby girl.” Lexa said lowly and Clarke was pushed over the edge in no time. Her walls tightened a second time and Lexa released inside of her when she came herself. Clarke felt herself getting filled up and they were both gone for a second before regaining their strength and riding out their orgasms together very loudly. Clarke screamed out “I love you!” in a lack of better words. “I love you, I love you, I…” Clarke was exhausted and Lexa laid down on top of her, both girls needing to focus on breathing properly. 

Lexa couldn't speak, she was exhausted beyond return. She felt like she could fall asleep on Clarke right now.

“Lexa, get out of me before I…” 

“Calm down.” Lexa said breathily as she pulled out, making Clarke gasp before relaxing. Lexa fell down on top of Clarke again and Clarke huffed out at the sudden weight on her chest. She tried to lift Lexa up but they were both too tired to move an inch more than that. 

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa said as she laid worn out on her chest with her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke almost didn't register the words properly but smiled to herself while panting.

“Sorry about the pictures.” Clarke said while laughing as Lexa gathered enough energy to move off of her. Lexa just looked down on her and smiled.

“Don't be. I'm not upset.” Lexa had to make sure that Clarke knew that the person she was in the bedroom and herself were very different people, and she definitely didn't want Clarke to feel sorry.

“Not anymore you're not.” Clarke joked as she snuggled up to Lexa's body and buried her head in Lexa's loving embrace. She exhaled and felt Lexa pull her in closer, feeling safe and protected in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I need moreeee! I can't wait until more people start posting fics with Fine Stud Lexa because she's my favorite person in the world right now ughh 
> 
> (And yes, the title is from Dangerous Woman)


End file.
